As a conventional art of this kind, there has been known a multistage acceleration type charged particle beam generating apparatus in which two adjacent acceleration electrodes are electrically connected by a voltage division resistor for dividing an acceleration voltage applied at a time of accelerating the charged particle within the acceleration tube (for example, refer to patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI11-025900 (pages 3 and 4, FIG. 1 etc.)